De un romance que no debería darse
by sayuri.uchicha
Summary: Un romance en medio de intrigas reales... con el sabor del veneno y la promesa de la traición.
1. Chapter 1

Parte 1

Gotham, ese era el nombre del principado y su nombre era reflejo inmortal de las inmortales cumbres nevadas que eran límite y frontera entre Tenebra y Kripton, aquellas cumbres donde se rumoraba habitaban los temibles gigantes de hielo, enemigos implacables de los seres mortales... pero también temerosos de los dioses que habían cedido su favor a los grandes reinos.

Las relaciones entre los reinos de Tenebra y Kripton continuaban tan tensas como hacía siglos, siete guerras sangrientas había habido entre ambos reinos con mayor o menor fortuna para alguno de los dos, el odio se festejaba aun en sus fronteras aunque ya no existían enfrentamientos entre ambos, las cumbres los dividían y solo un loco cruzaría por ellas con intención de escaramuza: los campesinos agradecían en silencio que el temor a los gigantes de hielo seguía existiendo.

Antaño el principado se había llamado Iliadon, en honor al romance entre los príncipes olvidados, aquellos que ignorantes del odio entre sus reinos en aquellos tiempos de guerra se habían amado de forma alocada y terrible, un amor que, de todas formas, había culminado con la sangre de los dos desdichados derramándose en... las cumbres nevadas, los reinos acusaban a los gigantes de hielo... y sin embargo, más sabio era acusar a los reinos que a unas criaturas que hacía siglos no aparecían entre ellos.

Intervenían en la calma también otras cosas, entre ellas la diplomacia con que el príncipe deGotham se había hecho cargo de las circunstancias, la delicadeza con que había tratado a sus fronterizos y su amabilidad con los _"perdidos"_... pero, su última decisión aún era discutida, de la calma que había logrado desde su llegada venía la sensación de riesgo al aire... decisión arriesgada a los ojos de todos, incluso sus enemigos más acérrimos temían por su suerte.

Su eterna majestad, el príncipe Damian Wayne había quedado huérfano de padre al poco de haber nacido -Rumores apuntaban a Kripton y los celos del amante de su soberano, el principe Alexander Luthor, en contra de Bruce Wayne, antaño soberano de Tenebra- y su madre, princesa de sangre noble también había cedido su crianza a un tutor antes de volver a casarse, no la había visto desde entonces más que un par de veces y la conversación que hubiera tenido con ella nunca superaba las frases de cortesía, sin embargo las circunstancias, las pequeñas guerras y la intriga palaciega habían terminado alterando su destino hacía unos años convirtiéndolo en el tercero en línea sucesoria, de ahí que pensando en el riesgo que representaba su existencia para la corona, el actual rey... tio suyo en cuarto grado, lo había enviado a aquel principado de cumbres eternas para que hiciera en él su voluntad; no era desconocido por nadie, ni tan siquiera por él, que todos esperaban que muriera joven sin dar problemas, cuando llego al principado contaba 11 año ... No había ocurrido así, diez años tras su llegada su principado era el más rico en veinte millas a la redonda e incluso sus más altos enemigos descubrían que era peligroso más allá de lo que habrían sospechado.

Y es que, haciendo gala de una incipiente astucia había mantenido a los consejeros de su padre a su lado en cuanto había partido en dirección a Gotham, años a su arribó parecía haber nacido allí, su piel era pálida como la nieve que rodeaba sus anhelos, y su espada había cruzado los pechos de cada asesino enviado en pos de su vida.

Oscuras palabras decían en las cortes que había logrado, con artes ocultas, el favor de un celeste.

¡Infundados! Rugía el rey como una serpiente siseante al tiempo que esperaba que el catador probara su comida, nunca bebía ni comía nada sin que su catador los probara e incluso entonces esperaba un poco, a que hiciera sus efectos el veneno sobre su bebida, desconfiaba de todo y de todos, y su odio por los afortunados era indecible, los tenía por brujos y magos, como los oscuros reyes del reino acuatico de la Atlantida, que traicionando a sus señores se habían convertido en reyes y reinas.

Y con su palabra se callaban los rumores, rumores que entre líneas se repetían a los oídos de un principe de Kripton, en un barco que pronto encallaría en los puertos de Tenebra.

Su nombre era Kon-El, llamado invencible en su reino y aquellos que habían oído de sus hazañas, pertenecía a la linea del soberano de Kripton, pues era hijo suyo, y era por tanto, de sangre y nacimiento príncipe heredero del reino de Kripton.

Mismo príncipe que su eterna majestad el príncipe Damian de Gotham había, por cortesía e insinuación de sus consejeros, invitado a visitar su principado.

Mismo que en tanto dormía inquieto escuchando gaviotas.


	2. Chapter 2

Parte 2

No era secreto, en los grandes salones, que Kon El había cortejado los favores del príncipe Timothy Drake, del mismo modo que tampoco era secreto que al final el príncipe de Tenebra, segundo al trono, había optado por negarle sus favores en honor a la amistad que ambos compartían.

Atendiendo a esa decisión el príncipe de Kripton había optado por alejarse un poco esperando que la separación hiciera mella en sus emociones y acabara con todas ellas, hasta regresarlas al principio, cuando el amor no era un enemigo sino solo un suceso entre otros.

Y ahí estaba, antes de que el amanecer hiciera su baile imperfecto en el espacio infinito entre el cielo imposible y las traicioneras aguas.

La invitación del príncipe de Gotham había llegado en honor a su fama, el príncipe relataba su interés en su capacidad con la espada, su admiración por los rumores de sus hazañas y la necesidad de recordar la amistad que un día había unido a Kal-El y Bruce Wayne.

Hijo de Alexander Luthor –aunque por lo bajo, que de oficial era hijo de la esposa oficial- Kon había dudado un segundo, o dos, antes de escuchar a su padre relatar en contenta voz sobre su amistad con el antiguo soberano de Tenebra.

Había aceptado al ver que negarse no solo ofendería a un príncipe menor sino también a su propio padre, de tal modo que no estaba loco.

Y allí se encontraba, a punto de cruzar el canal de una frontera de aguas marinas en dirección a conocer a un príncipe que era nombrado entre susurros por su astucia, su poder y su peligrosidad.

_"De Damián solo has de saber una cosa"_ había dicho su adorado padre Lex Luthor _"No tiene un corazón pero puede fingir, con gracia infinita, que si lo hace" _

La advertencia era clara a pesar del juego y la falta de palabras exactas, ya había caído por un príncipe de Tenebra... no debía volver a cometer ese error.

.

.

Las trompetas tocaron al abrirse el paso para el príncipe mientras la escolta y los nobles avanzaban hasta mirar por el puerto el mar, aquel día llegaría desde Kripton una preciada carga, un invitado importante. Kon-El de Kripton

Y allí estaba la llamada corte oscura del príncipe de Gotham esperando atenta mientras el barco encallaba y sus puertas se abrían, Damián avanzo hasta ver la corte acompañante del príncipe de Kripton se revelaba poco a poco, primero bajaron sus guardias, que se colocaron a cada lado, después bajaron los nobles que hacían de compañía en la mar, su corte privada y entre ellos el príncipe, alto y gallardo como lo eran en su mayoría los nobles de Kripton, sus oscuros cabellos cortados antes de terminar de tocar la nuca, sus profundos ojos azules se cruzaron con los jade del príncipe de Gotham.

Bajo y cada paso lo dio como si avanzara por una alfombra roja, hasta que llego hasta su anfitrión, alto y hermoso como le habían anunciado cuadros en el pasado, la piel era un poco más oscura del común, sin llegar al dorado que, por el origen de su madre, debía tener... no era blanco por completo. Al mismo tiempo había en su arrogante porte una suerte de secreto silencioso, la fuerza de su personalidad que amenazaba con devorar dentro de su presencia a quienes les rodeaban.

Se plantaron cada uno frente a frente, una inclinación de cabeza, breve y apenas visible vino del último de los Wayne.

**-Os esperábamos alteza, profundo honor nos hace contar con su presencia** –audibles palabras, más para los que les rodeaban que para el mismo Kon, que admiraba callado sus rasgos.

**-Estoy feliz de estar aquí** –contesto al fin, relajando todos los músculos del cuerpo y devolviéndole la mirada, le había estudiado y quitado la desconfianza, aunque extremadamente hermoso no era de su gusto personal y no creía que fuera a correr riesgo alguno estando cerca del príncipe, riesgo para sus emociones es decir que otros riesgos siempre habrían de estar en su existencia.

Por su parte Damián Wayne retrocedió apenas un paso hacia atrás y extendió un brazo, invitándole a continuar el intercambio de saludos en lugar menos visible.


	3. Chapter 3

Parte 3

Los rumores acerca del príncipe de Gotham eran oscuros, crueles y terribles.

Por tanto debían de ser, por fuerza, falsos en su mayoría o era aquello lo que la experiencia le decía a Kon El, al tiempo que sus ojos vacilaban entre las parejas que se movían en el centro de la pista, movimientos gráciles que no por ello dejaban de ser mecánicos por la costumbre de repetirse una y otra vez.

Empero la misma voz de su padre le recordaba que debía tener cuidado con el príncipe, mismo que a pesar de todo se había mostrado cortes, amable y le había festejado como era obligación de un príncipe menor para con un príncipe heredero.

Y era allí donde todo se le convertía en acero fundido.

Dos semanas tras su llegada a Gotham se descubría preocupado sin saber porque.  
Era posible que fuera el aire a misterio, secretos, intriga y traición que había en cada piedra del castillo de los Wayne, era posible también que fuera la fría belleza de sus nobles y las sonrisas adorables que apenas disimulaban las sombrías miradas.

O era tal vez el hecho de que Damian Wayne no había desnudado sus cartas ni jugado ninguna aparente intriga le hacía pensar que los movimientos del príncipe estaban dispuestos para un plan que él no terminaba de adivinar.

Era posible que fuese lo último, acostumbrado a sobrevivir entre intrigas palaciegas –una de ellas era la que le había ganado el título de príncipe heredero muy a pesar de que la reina Lois tenía de su vientre un hijo natural de ella y el soberano- encontraba difícil creer que había intenciones blancas tras la invitación del príncipe soberano de Gotham, era difícil por no decir risible que fuera de tal, por tanto estaba con los nervios abiertos y dispuestos a ver fantasmas a su alrededor.

Una risa leve, de graciosa estampa llamo su atención apartándolo de tan sombríos pensamientos, llevándolo a ver a la dueña de dicha risa, tenía el cabello largo y rubio y un rostro tan bello como delicado... el tipo de doncella que obliga a un caballero a punta de miradas dulces a someterse a su voluntad.

La sonrisa le gano con franca facilidad porque la había visto antes en los cuadros de otros castillos, incluido así el suyo, y conocía su nombre así como el de su protectora.  
Cassandra, protegida de la princesa Diana de Themyscira.

Ella le sonrió y, antes de pensarlo bien, fluyo entre ambos el presentarse mutuamente y sonreírse con aparente amistad, Kon El seducido por la belleza fina de aquellos rasgos sin macula bailo tres piezas con ella y ella, atraída por el encanto natural del príncipe se quedó a hablar con él.

No fue un acto hecho con mala intención, pero en los hilos de una corte como la de Gotham cada gesto cuenta, en vidas de príncipes cada acción puede ser a futuro o un gran acierto o un gran error. El protocolo existe por una razón y las malas intenciones valen para todo.  
El último de los Wayne se les acerco antes de que la sacara a bailar por cuarta vez, las miradas de la alta nobleza de Gotham y su propio sequito fijas en ellos y en el gesto apenas amable del príncipe le hicieron detener el corazón un par de veces en su lugar y una mirada en aquellas orbes de mar esmeralda le hizo notar lo que había hecho.

Eran solo tres bailes, solo que con una mujer soltera, de noble casta e invitada como él a estar allí, la vergüenza le lleno las mejillas y la mirada a él y a ella, Wayne curvo los labios en un asomo de sonrisa irónica que no llego a mostrarse y extendiendo el brazo se llevó a la noble del reino de las amazonas con él, a bailar una pieza únicamente que levantaría el polvo de los comentarios.

Kon-El no durmió en toda la noche pensando una y otra vez en aquello, porque estando tenso había podido, aun sin querer, afectar la buena reputación de una muchacha que ninguna intención oculta podía haber tenido cuando había sido él quien se acercó a su lado y siendo así se encontraba también avergonzado para con su anfitrión, que siendo más joven que él, había sido capaz de quitar importancia al acto y arreglar las cosas con los movimientos veloces y cuidados de un diplomático experto.

Se había admirado, era cierto, por él pero luego también preocupado y no hallaba razones para explicarse a sí mismo.

Retrocediendo a las dos primeras semanas que llevaba allí había descubierto en el último de los Wayne la elegancia de la que le habían hablado en la corte de su padre, esa indiferencia emocional que parecía gobernar a cada uno de los de su casa, también había descubierto con sorprendido placer que era un guerrero sagaz y letal, su espada se movía con una velocidad implacable y su cuerpo parecía hacerse uno con el arma cuando quería, las pocas veces que habían enfrentado armas los dos, en duelos que ponían a sus respectivas cortes con el alma en la boca, se había encontrado disfrutando las peleas incluso olvidando el anhelo de ganar, aunque notaba que aquel anhelo no abandonaba a su anfitrión.

En fin, que las actividades durante su estancia en Gotham habían sido harto satisfactorias y su propia inquietud para con el príncipe era más bien fruto de los rumores y de lo que el mismo esperaba del joven de ojos jade en vez de ser en verdad fruto de alguna acción maligna del noble.

Sintiéndose mal por su propia desconfianza y ahora bien, inquieto por lo ocurrido en el baile daba vueltas por los pasillos.

**-Media hora lleváis mirando ese cuadro alteza ¿Os gusta mucho?** –se sobresaltó y se volvió a ver al dueño de la voz, aunque ya lo había reconocido en cuanto oyó la primera palabra.

Fijas sus orbes en las sombras, la luz del candelabro que Damián Wayne sostenía le permitió verlo bajo nueva luz, era unos años más joven que Kon El ¿Seis o siete años? No lo sabía con seguridad, pero lo vio más joven que si mismo, solo en un castillo que se alzaba orgulloso y sombrío en un principado que era más exilio que reino propio, ahí estaba, con su tez que no era blanca ni dorada, con su juventud escondida bajo miles de intrigas y secretos y allí estaba él, cayendo en la cuenta de cosas que ya sabía pero que no entendió bien sino hasta entonces, comprendió entonces que eran, a pesar de las falsas insinuaciones de paz y amistad, enemigos por ser uno de Tenebra y otro de Kripton.

Entendió también porque había sido enviado allí y un estremecimiento de ira y odio le gano, no a su interlocutor que bien podía ser inocente de lo que había pasado en su mente sino en contra de su padre, de su otro padre, de Lois Lane que había intrigado en favor de su hijo de sangre e incluso en contra de sí mismo por no notar lo que había ocurrido en esas dos semanas, inclino la cabeza en dirección a Damian Wayne, que le devolvió al mirada clara como la superficie de un manantial.

**-Me gusta el dueño del cuadro** –confeso, en voz baja, escondido de las lenguas viperinas por la madrugada.

Un parpadeo fue la respuesta, una confesión que nada tenía que ver con la primera preguntas, Wayne no retrocedió y le dio tiempo para explicarse, pero Kon no estaba por la labor y pregunto lo que le interesaba.

**-¿Quién os pidió ayuda alteza? ¿Fue Lois Lane acaso? –**pregunto, listo para lanzarse a su cuello y acabar con el aire que habitaba en sus pulmones a la mas apariencia de traición, pero no ocurrieron las cosas así.

El príncipe le devolvió la mirada clara, azul y esmeralda hablando su propio idioma, eran por heredad enemigos –aunque sus padres hubieran querido otra cosa- y luego la respuesta, Damian Wayne se volvió y comenzó a caminar, haciéndole muestra de que le siguiera.

Llegaron a la biblioteca privada del príncipe y allí ingresaron, cerrándose la gruesa puerta de caoba tras ellos ingresar, acomodándose cada uno en los dos sillones que estaban frente a frente.

Damian era atractivo y bajo las cuerdas de la intriga mal descubierta lucia sereno, cosa que Kon El no podía dejar de admirar a su pesar, pocas personas había conocido que pudiesen mantener la sangre fría de ese modo.

**-Vuestro padre me escribió** –dijo al final el moreno menor, sin dejar de observarle con aquella mezcla de desprecio e ironía que tan bien se formaba en sus orbes –**Le preocupaba vuestro bienestar tras haber descubierto una intriga de parte de la reina, muerto mi padre en sus manos y luego culpabilizado, así fuera por bajo el vuestro de tal muerte, su intriga podía extenderse hasta usted, como ya hacía, y posteriormente con su heredero en el trono podía mostrarse a la par de la heredad de los Drake, quitándome mi derecho, entended alteza, no es nada en contra vuestra ni a vuestro favor, os mantengo vivo, porque si morís seré yo quien siga en la saga de muertos en nombre de la paz entre Tenebra y Kripton. **


	4. Chapter 4

Parte 4

La sangre se le helo en las venas y nadie podía culparlo, Kon-El pocas veces había temido, pero en aquellos momentos temía.

_"Yo sabía que él me amaba_" las palabras habían salido de la boca de Wayne de un modo suave, siendo casi un suspiro resignado pero sin llegar a serlo, por cierta falta de emociones que allí habían.

Lo había dicho como una realidad que, por ser de su conocimiento, era total. La historia que el príncipe le había contado era terrible, por la profundidad de los trozos que abarcaban la intriga palaciega que años en el pasado había acabado con la vida de su padre, la intriga que había puesto a los Drake en la corona y claro, como ese hecho se había extendido hasta obligarle a él, Damián, a convertir un principado en una fortaleza.

Las palabras eran lentas y sus movimientos semejantes, seductores por ser la figura del príncipe frágil en apariencia, aunque él mismo hubiera comprobado que no era tan débil como aparentaba, de hecho era fuerte y no dudaba en usar la fuerza para imponer su voluntad.  
No le temía por su crueldad, pocos pueden temer la crueldad de otros hombres cuando son hijos de Luthor, cuyas sonrisas siempre esconden alguna crueldad, lo que temía el futuro soberano de Kripton era otra cosa más profunda.

Tras conocer las verdaderas razones de su llegada a Gotham, las conversaciones que sostuviera con Damián habían extendido una nueva razón y poder, del mismo modo en que sus salidas tenían un nuevo idioma y razón.

No podía culpársele, si se veía de externo, que poco a poco comenzara a caer por Damián, Kon-El estaba aislado, en un reino hostil, sin amigos pues su corte era una mezcla de espías de su padre, de la reina y de su poderoso progenitor, su amistad con la noble protegida de Diana de Themiscyra era básica pues los ojos vigilantes sobre una hombre y una mujer solteros convertían en imposible dicha relación sin ver a futuro una boda que podría o no desagradar a su padre pues ninguna hija del reino de las amazonas aceptaría jamás someterse a un hombre.

De tal modo el príncipe de Gotham era su único "amigo" pues aunque de intenciones discutibles, eran aliados por el momento dado que sus cabezas se sostenían por el entramado de intrigas que eran sus existencias cruzadas; el tiempo que pasaban juntos parecía ser el único medianamente sincero entre toda la sensación de estar sometido a los planes de otro, así pues esperaba con agrado sus encuentros y la belleza exótica y fría del príncipe había terminado por no serle del todo indiferente.

Sostuvo la copa de vino y saboreo su contenido, el jugo fermentado de las uvas era dulce y amargo, antiguo y delicioso, pues el sabor era tal que seducía sus sentidos, aparto los ojos y miro de vuelta a su interlocutor, que continuaba contándole aquella historia, prueba de que su relación comenzaba a volverse cercana de alguna forma también para él.

**-Por tanto no fue difícil convencerlo de que actuara a mi favor, conocía las debilidades de la dama en cuestión y la principal era la que sentía por él... no puedo negar que me hirió en cierto modo tener que apartarme de sus caricias, pero abarcaba todo y se impedía una guerra, además de terminar todos contentos, él tuvo la pacificación, ella lo tuvo a él, el rey obtuvo un aliado y yo conseguí las notas que me informaron de los planes de la reina Lois** –explico, al final, terminada la historia, podía ver cierto grado de melancolía en sus orbes jade y comprendió que debía extrañar al amante al que había renunciado en nombre de sus planes, Kon acepto en silencio que sentía celos por ello, pero guardo el pensamiento para sí.

**-Así que fue entonces cuando se enteró** –contestó en cambio, viendo por encima de su copa como los dedos del noble se removían un poco en el cuello de la copa –**Y después de eso, Luthor lo contacto.**

**-Exacto, le interesaba lo que ocurría y por supuesto vuestra seguridad, confieso que sentí desconfianza pues sus intrigas son conocidas por haber alguna vez superado incluso la valla de los planes de mi padre, pero cuando entendí la base de estos comprendí también que no podía negarme. **

**-¿Puedo preguntar cuál era? Para usted es sencillo al parecer, pero yo no puedo entenderlo, aunque haya vivido siempre con él.**

Damián se rio, ironía y desdén impresos en el sonido que escapaba de su boca, no supo si sentirse ofendido o admirado.

**-Es evidente, alteza, que hay planes de asesinar al soberano de Tenebra**– su corazón dio un salto y la sorpresa se pintó en su cara para su pesar –**él conoce mi ambición y planes para hacerme, en algún momento, con la corona, del mismo modo en que yo conozco su ambición de que usted sea soberano total de Kripton, no es de raro que siendo yo hijo del antiguo soberano del reino sea quién más intenciones tenga de asesinar al actual rey –**bajó la copa y un susurro frío escapo de sus labios** –si el rey muere Timothy Drake será rey, y ordenara mi muerte si es inteligente, al mismo tiempo las sospechas solo podrían correr hacía Kripton, donde quedaría usted, amenazado por un afecto ingrato, el vuestro por el príncipe heredero, causaría en algún momento que fuese débil y sus emociones hablaran por encima de sus deberes...**

**-¡Eso no pasaría!** –elevo la voz, ofendido hasta el completo.

**-Confieso que ahora que os conozco espero que no, pero vuestros padres no pensaban así y yo odio a Drake, lo mismo que deseo que mi vida se sostenga el tiempo suficiente para que se me devuelva lo que por derecho y origen debiera ser mío** –se encogió de hombros y Kon aparto el rostro, ofendido hasta lo profundo si acaso lo que Damian decía era cierto, su padre no podía haber pensado de ese modo de él, pero al tiempo no sería raro, su amor por Tim había sido excesivo hasta antes de llegar a Gotham, muy a pesar de su rechazo, así bien, era normal que hubiera dudas, el sabor del vino se le amargo en la garganta y pregunto, no sin cierto pesar.

**-¿Y cuánto tiempo más he de decir que extiendo mi visita?** –adivinaba que el fin se acercaba.

Damián elevo sus ojos y le miro, sorprendida su mirada.

**-Los planes de vuestro padre van muy bien, me atrevería a decir que bastará una semana más antes de anunciar el fin de vuestra visita** –confeso, y le miro, sus orbes jade eran preciosas y competían en belleza con el resto de todo él, su piel de porcelana, sus gestos breves y serenos, su aire a guerrero invencible y también, otra cosa menos profunda.

Podía adivinar en esos ojos un ansia, ambos estaban envenenados aunque ninguno lo dijera.

Aquello, estaba seguro, no estaba en el plan de su padre, cuando le había advertido en voz clara por Damian, Luthor no esperaba que se enamorara de su anfitrión, pues era conocido por ser sanguinario y cruel con sus amantes, si Damián le había contado de su crimen era para hacerle entender aquello también, que era más conveniente no relacionarse de ese modo pues ambos saldrían dañados.

El actuar era sabio, pero tonto al mismo tiempo y Kon tuvo ganas de reírse de sí mismo.

Se levantó del sillón donde había estado y asintiendo fue en su dirección.

Damián debió adivinar lo que pretendía, pues hablo y su voz se elevó una décimas, quien sabe si por miedo o algo más.

**-Deteneos alteza, sería un error continuar lo que sea que planeéis** –advirtió, apoyándose contra su propio sillón, y acaso buscando en su mente un modo de huir.

**-Vos lo habéis dicho alteza.**

**-¿Es que acaso no amáis a Timothy Drake? Deteneos, sed sensato, si volvéis de aquí a la capital, el heredero será vuestro... lo juro** –prometió, la voz desesperada, cuando el heredero de Kal El se inclinó a él.

**-¿Es lo que desea?** –pregunto y Damián apretó los labios, mirándole a los ojos.

**-Sería un error-** dijo al final, ignorando su pregunta –**vos lo sabéis y yo también ¿Por qué arriesgarnos? No sería sabio para ninguno de los dos aun si es verdad que yo desee dormir a vuestro lado, es imposible y no deseo ni para mí ni para vos la tortura de una vida como la que Lex Luthor lleva, los celos y el odio terminarían por ahogarnos, pues yo aún deseo ser rey y no bajare la tez ante vos nunca. **

Kon El sonrió y el príncipe de Gotham se preguntó, debió hacerlo, si sus palabras habían sido oídas.


	5. Chapter 5

Parte 5

El príncipe heredero de Kripton conocía de intrigas tanto como de batallas, era hijo de Luthor y había heredado algo de su naturaleza, aunque para la mayoría fuese más parecido al soberano de Kripton, Kon El tenía la inteligencia de Luthor y su peligrosa visión para los juegos políticos de palacio.

Era un príncipe al fin y al cabo.

De ahí que al momento de inclinarse a besar los labios fríos del príncipe de Gotham, su mente voló un poco más lejos a las conversaciones que tuviera con Alexander Luthor, recordó la belleza de su mirada y el helado viento que había soplado contra él, congelándole el alma.

Entendía, por supuesto, que si los movimientos de su padre daban fruto serían Lois Lane y su hijo los que perecerían antes de su partida y que el firmaba dicho trato, y se mostraba de acuerdo, al besar al frio heredero que un día, si sus planes iban como deseaban, soberano completo de Tenebra.

Sería una nueva era, evidentemente, si ambos lo lograban.

Paz.

No la paz tensa y siempre al borde de la muerte que era la paz en esos momentos, sino una verdadera, una sin guerras, sin naves listas para zarpar a la guerra a la mínima provocación.

Pero no era tonto, había que recordar que Bruce Wayne y Kal El lo habían intentado también, y como Kon y Damian habían llegado a ser amantes, al final la negativa de Wayne a someter la tez y unir los dos reinos había sido causa de enfrentamiento y posteriormente su muerte, cuando la intriga de los otros aspirantes a la corona se habían unido a aquellos que odiaban a Wayne por ser amante de Kal El.

Ser, por tanto, amante de Damian, los pondría a ambos, tal y como dijera el más joven, en una situación desagradable, Damian deseaba la corona de Tenebra, y deseaba gobernar solo, cerró los ojos un poco más sintiendo los labios contrarios tensos bajo los suyos, quietos como estatua, se preguntó si lo mejor era dejarlo en paz... sentía una frialdad hiriente en los helados labios del príncipe de Gotham.

Tras largos segundos, y ya creyendo que todo era inútil, estuvo a punto de alejarse, en el momento exacto en que Damian movió, muy levemente, los labios correspondiendo su beso.

Era un gesto lánguido, dado sin gran fe ni voluntad, parecía estar preguntando si lo que hacían estaba bien, y no era del todo cosa extraña pues ambos sabían que si continuaban se arriesgaban y no poco... y por otro lado Damian era joven aun, ambos lo eran, pero aquello que hicieran aquella noche se cobraría caro si en un futuro el amor y el deseo se tornaban en desdén, odio y rencor.

Era una apuesta arriesgada y aun así la hizo, bajo ambas manos hasta envolver el pecho contrario entre sus brazos y su amante elevo los brazos hasta su cuello, el pensamiento, adivino la fría caricia de sus heladas manos contra el calor de la piel de su cuello desnudo, estremeciéndose enseguida a causa de la sensación, volviéndose el beso más profundo y adivinando al último de los Wayne cerrando sus ojos.

Se separaron unos minutos más tarde, un brillo casi demoniaco habitando los ojos del príncipe de Gotham.

No era un niño, obligado a asumir deberes que ni aun los más viejos estaban listos para asumir, en sus ojos habitaban la sabiduría y pasiones menos honradas.

Su boca brillaba en sangre y también el ansia se le delataba en la mirada, la silla donde estaba sentado asemejaba un trono y Kon El no era ignorante de que había tratado de insinuar con el ambiente el más joven, el escenario había hecho ver a Damián como alguien inalcanzable, pero no había resultado más que un reto para él, príncipe heredero al fin y al cabo, acostumbrado a obtener la mayoría de las veces.

_**-Os arrepentiréis algún día**_ –anuncio, removiéndose en el sillón para levantarse, Kon retrocedió para verlo elevarse cuan alto era y retrocedió algunos pasos para poder verlo aún, se permitió una sonrisa cuando susurro.

_**-Nunca, y , si algún día lo hago, me arrancare del pecho el corazón**_–juro.

El joven se permitió una sonrisa extraña, casi irónica, al avanzar hacia él, era de noche y nadie, ni en la corte de Gotham, ni en la del heredero de Kripton, los esperaban despiertos.

_**-Acompáñame entonces**_–ofreció, saltándose la separación que la etiqueta les había exigido hasta entonces –_**no hay nadie en mi recamara ahora**_ –la invitación de sus ojos era diferente a las que él acostumbraba, había dominio en sus ojos y Kon pocas veces había admirado tal cosa en sus amantes, aun así asintió acercándose una segunda vez a él, sintiendo en sus labios un amor diferente de cuantos acostumbraba.

Cada beso suyo era tocar el cielo y el infierno en un solo instante... que duraba una vida.

Fin

_(historia finalizada en febrero del 2018)_


End file.
